teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamcha
Yamcha (ヤムチャ, Yamucha) is a former desert bandit. He was once an enemy of Goku, but eventually reformed and became a lifelong friend and ally. He was the first of the eventual Z Fighters to meet and team up with Goku. He was once the boyfriend of Bulma. His constant companion is Puar. In the Anime Yamcha was a former desert bandit who used to steal from people to make a living. After meeting Goku and going on many adventures with him. He became friends with Goku and after training under master Roshi became strong. He made friends with Krillin, Tien, and other Z fighters. He is weak compared to other Z fighters but one of the strongest earthlings. Role in DBZ Abridged Yamcha is the put-upon everyman of DBZ Abridged. Yamcha almost always has either of the following happen to him in every scene he is in in DBZ Abridged: *Gets ridiculed, teased and satirized by almost every character in the series. *Has something humiliating/embarrassing happen to him. *Has embarrassing moments of his past brought up. *Gets gravely wounded/dies in what little fights he is in. Yamcha is ridiculed so frequently in the Abridged series that this has theoretically put him at an even lower standard to Krillin, who is seen as the main joke character and source of everyone's deride in the series (despite Yamcha not having an "owned" count) and in some situations, even Krillin tends to look down on Yamcha. All of this is done in an effort to provide the huge shift in character ability compared to his appearance in the original Dragon Ball, where Yamcha was one of the strongest and most ubiquitous characters, something referenced by Goku when he arrives on earth during the Saiyan conflict, only to find that Yamcha's been killed already, something that Goku responds to with confused shock. Yamcha is notable for being a character who, more than any other, features in the series to allow Team Four Star to contrast how different things are between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. There are other cases of this as well, such as when Bulma, Master Roshi, and several others discussed previous plot-points like the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and Launch from the original Dragon Ball, but Yamcha tends to make it all the more poignant since he's a character that, by all accounts, was one of the toughest in the series that preceded this one, nicely showing the sheer level of power creep Dragon Ball Z saw as time went on and everyone not of Saiyan descent became increasingly irrelevant. To put Yamcha's strength in perspective, "in a group full of Krillins, Yamcha would be the Raditz." In general, Yamcha represents a very human side of the various conflicts in DBZ Abridged: He is, to put it simply, completely in over his head. Fighting stronger and stronger foes with the group forces the hapless human to face up to his own increasing irrelevance, and he eventually leaves the battlefield entirely, an ignoble end to a character that in the previous work, was something of a bad-ass. Yamcha's sole romance, that of a long term relationship with Bulma, ended shortly before Raditz arrived on Earth, as he was caught in a compromising position by Bulma. Despite this, the two still harbored feelings for each other, as Bulma admitted to saving herself for him after his demise and he considered her his girlfriend even following months of being deceased and having no contact with her. Bulma's choice to end their relationship came from Yamcha not contacting her in months, despite his continued state of being deceased. When she tried getting back at him by getting with Vegeta, who Yamcha cited as the reason he was deceased, Yamcha retorted by calling her a bitch. Despite this, the two remain on good terms, Yamcha considering Bulma one of his closest friends and showing concern for her safety. Bulma, however, does not seem to reciprocate his feelings, and responded to one particularly chauvinistic remark by threatening to rip his ear off. Being Bulma's prior significant other, Yamcha has developed something of a feud with Vegeta. The two first met when Vegeta invaded Earth though as Vegeta correctly recalled, the two did not face each other. Yamcha considered them to have fight despite this while Vegeta considered himself to have only faced Goku, disregarding Yamcha as the "scrub" killed by a Saibamen. Vegeta disrespected Yamcha's presence on the battlefield when he arrived to join the others in fighting the androids, questioning why he was even there. Vegeta continued to attempt humiliating Yamcha, as he tried to get him to recall his death to the unaware Future Trunks, knowing that between Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Master Roshi and himself, Yamcha had been killed by the weakest and least distinguished opponent. Though Yamcha has openly challenged Vegeta, he is well aware of the significant power gap between the two and has resorted to pretending to not be scared or acknowledging some other trait of Vegeta's in a credible light, such as his speed. In spite of all of this nonsense, however, Yamcha remains both reliable and steadfast, fighting off his own fears in order to help the others in times of need. He's notable for being the one who extricates Goku so that he can recover during the Android conflict. He is above only Chiaotzu and Krillin in the social order of the group, due to the former's self-destructive tendencies and latter being exceptionally annoying. It is thus rather humorous that he's the first of the group to realize the level of power creep going on and thus being the first one out. When voiced by Vegeta3986, Yamcha had a noticeable surfer accent, and a running gag of being perceived as far more competent than he really was, by both himself and others (most obviously when he arrived to fight the Saiyans). When voiced by Faulerro, he lost the accent, and both he and the other characters became significantly more aware of his status as the group's loser. Biography Saiyan Saga Yamcha arrived to the location of the Saiyans shortly after their arrival. He motivated his fellow Z-Fighters with a speech that eloquently detailed how much the group had trained to combat the aliens, though he was soon afterward killed when a Saibamen forced itself on him and self-destructed. Angered by his death, Krillin proceeded to kill the remaining Saibamen. Goku later arrived and saw Yamcha's corpse, especially being surprised by his passing.The Set Up Unbeknowst to Yamcha, his corpse was never recovered nor buried. Late Age 766 Following his demise, Yamcha journeyed down Snake Way to meet with King Kai, the deity that had been responsible for Goku's increase in power beforehand. King Kai directed the group to training, calling on Yamcha last, who was quick to ask what he wanted him to do, adding that he was ready for anything. After King Kai's request for him to wash his car, Yamcha asked if he wanted him to wax on or off.Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! Yamcha proceed to "wax off" everything around him, from King Kai's home and car to even his monkey Bubbles, only for King Kai to say that he was the sole person out of the group to not make any strides in their training, causing Yamcha confusion, as he made mention of his aforementioned acts and asked when King Kai would be teaching the group the Kaio-Ken, pronouncing the name incorrectly twice and frustrating King Kai.Vam Qan Namek Once gathering the Dragon Balls at last, Krillin resolved to ressurect Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu and Piccolo, leading Gohan to ask what about Yamcha, a question Piccolo repeated. Vegeta overheard them and despite not knowing who Yamcha was, concluded that he sounded weak.Grand Theft Goku After a conflict, the two were finally able to use the Dragon Balls to summon Porunga, King Kai contacting them and the deceased Z-Fighters being able to weigh in on how the wishes should be used, with the exception of Yamcha who was cut off from speaking by an angered Piccolo.The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks While Goku recuperated and sang within his mind, Yamcha was able to hear him thanks to King Kai's mental contacting of him, leading Yamcha to attempt joining in singing, only for Goku to cease the second after.The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince With King Kai away briefly, Yamcha disclosed to Tenshinhan that he disliked the training as in his view they had not learned anything and found it worse that Piccolo just sat around meditating the entire time of their training, admitting that he was jealous of this as the Ginyu Force arrived. King Kai asked the group what was going on and Yamcha claimed to have been complimenting the training with the others, an outright lie, when the team arrived on the planet. Yamcha advocated for King Kai to fight the Ginyu Force and witnessed his defeat of the group.Freeza Burn With Goku's seeming death, Yamcha started to break down in despair, only for Tenshinhan to question why he was saddened as they were all going to be resurrected eventually, Yamcha retorting that he made it sound as though death had no consequence and changed his tone in remembering the whole point of the trip to Namek was to acquire a way of bringing everyone back to life. King Kai wanted someone to tell Bulma of Goku's demise and Namek's destruction, Yamcha opting to do so since he considered Bulma his girlfriend and greeted her telepathically before questioning why she called him her "ex", defending his not calling her in months by insisting that he had been deceased for that time and calling her a "bitch" after she expressed interest in living with Vegeta who he concluded was the reason he was dead. Tenshinhan was able to silence Yamcha with a breaking of his leg per King Kai's request, Yamcha after which expressing both pain and confusion by the order. Yamcha was resurrected with the Namekian Dragon Balls, falling into water upon revival and exclaiming in worry of getting water in his cast.Freeza: The Final Cut Cell Saga Yamcha went by Bulma's house to gather his things, being thanked by her and stating in return that she did not have to throw out most of it, though Bulma insisted he was deceased and it was taking up room, being seconded by Oolong who mentioned that his corpse was doing much of the same leading Yamcha to question where he was buried. After Bulma replied to Oolong asking her how her single life was treating her that she had dreamed about Vegeta the previous night, which was followed by Yamcha calling her a slut even after she clarified that they were only walking in a park. Vegeta then returned to Earth and was confronted by Yamcha, who told him that he had a lot of nerve coming back there. Vegeta did not recognize him from their brief encounter on Earth beforehand and dismissed him, though Yamcha was quick to claim they fought when he landed on Earth, only being then recognized by Vegeta as the "one scrub" who got killed by a Saiberman and laughing at him. Yamcha called for him to come closer to him and laugh, which Vegeta did, the intimidated Yamcha then easing the situation by stating that they could laugh together before Bulma pulled Vegeta to have him take a shower, Yamcha watching him and stating in his mind that he "better run." Yamcha spoke with Krillin, who remarked that Vegeta living there was "neat" though Yamcha argued that it was not since he was "single handedly responsible for murdering most of the entire gang". Bulma came out and mentioned that she had seen a strange hole on Vegeta, which Yamcha stated males had as well and then briefly considered Vegeta being female when Bulma said there was one above the other one. When Future Trunks arrived and told Goku what was to come, he told him that in his timeline, Yamcha hanged himself out of depression and insanity after learning that Bulma was pregnant with Vegeta's child (a very fatal blow to a man who already lost his pride and respect). Goku acted upon this and told Yamcha that he was his friend. This resulted in the aforementioned medical assistance that Yamcha gave Goku (and also because everyone finds him useless in action anyway). Three years later, Yamcha arrived to confront the androids, being joined by the others a short time after as they met Bulma's son Trunks, who's father Yamcha already knew the identity of and was about to tell the others begrudgingly until they all deduced that it was Vegeta, Yamcha stating afterward that it could have been his and walking away from them when Bulma joined in confirming the father as Vegeta. As the androids appeared, the group descended downward to the island and Yamcha separated from the others in an attempt to find them. Looking around for them, Yamcha admitted to himself that he was over his head and should probably call for head until concluding that was what the others had expected, Android 19 and Android 20 approaching him as he asked the pair. Android 20 grabbed Yamcha, mistaking him for Goku thanks to Android 19's estimation that he was him. Yamcha tried telling Android 20 that he was not who he thought he was, but was stabbed through the chest and rendered unconscious. Krillin took Yamaha's comatose body with him to retrieve a Senzu Bean and after being given one, Yamcha stated that the group needed to warned about the androids' absorbing powers and the latter mentioned that his energy was being released from his mouth during the absorption, grossing Krillin out as he departed. Yamcha was then left with Bulma who asked him how he was with diapers as she intended for him to assist with cleaning Trunks, Yamcha deciding to fly away.The Island of Dr. Gero When Cell's energy is sensed, Krillin mentioned that he feel's everyone's energy except for Yamaha's, who remarked that it was due to him standing right beside them. Yamcha greeted Krillin and Future Trunks at Goku's home once they came, telling Future Trunks that he was "hanging in there". With Krillin stating that he wished to move Goku, Yamcha mentioned that he had finally stopped screaming and that Kame House would literally be the second place the androids would look for Goku, though he complied with moving him. Once the Z-Fighters returned to Kame House, they rested until the androids arrived there, seeking Goku but instead acquiring the attention of Piccolo who resolved to have a skirmish with them around a series of uninhabited islands. After Piccolo flew off with the three androids, Yamcha asked if they were going to die if Piccolo failed and once this was confirmed by Tien, Yamcha told the others that he hoped training was going well for the Saiyans on Kami's Lookout.Hyperbolic Plot Device The battle between Piccolo and Android 17 waged on, the effects of the fight being visible from Kame House and provoking Tien to want to become involved. Yamcha on the other hand, expressed his intentions to remain where he was without suffering a similar injury to the one he received from Android 20. After Krillin agreed with him in feeling outclassed and mentioned that he was stabbed and blown up on Namek, Yamcha added that the same things had happened to him in addition to him being dumped by the girlfriend he had ever had, Krillin afterward distancing himself from Yamcha by stressing that when Marron left she took all of his money, though this was the opposite in Bulma's case as she had the wealth.Percussive Maintenance Yamcha went back inside the house after this, and Cell arriving to the battlefield to absorb Android 17, Krillin and Tien afterward leaving to advance the Z-Fighters' hopes of resolving the conflict. He used the bathroom at the time of their flying away and told Master Roshi from inside that they were out of toilet paper, which was followed by him reacting in horror to the toilet.Family Reunion Tien started using his Kikōhō against Cell in an attempt to stall the android from absorbing Android 18 who successfully fled the island. Yamcha returned outside at some point during the firing and commented that Tien was going all out, mentioning that he had also used the attack when Chiaotzu died to the latter with hesitation. He questioned what they should do and added that he felt helpless.Advanced Geometry After this, he traveled with the others to Capsule Coorperation, Future Trunks learning of his past demise and asking how it had occurred. Yamcha responded that he had died on his feet, though this was disputed by Vegeta. As the group waited for Cell to make a televised appearance, Yamcha opted to resume his training, in order to be ready to face Cell. Krillin opted to join him, though the two were soon mocked by Vegeta, who Yamcha rebuffed, causing Vegeta to mention his injury by Android 20, though Yamcha retaliated by asking Vegeta how his spine was. Vegeta gave Yamcha a head start on running, for which Yamcha thanked him, given Vegeta's speed. As Cell announced the Cell Games tournament with a hashtag, Yamcha admitted that the hashtag was already trending.Tiles and Tribulations Yamcha and Tenshinhan encountered Vegeta while the latter was on his way to the Cell Games, Yamcha according to Tenshinhan giving a wave to the prince, which Yamcha later reasoned as him not sharing the same hatred that Tenshinhan had for Vegeta. The pair met up with the others and flew to the site of the tournament, Yamcha being greeted by Cell and Yamcha mentioning his bringing of water bottles and towels.Opening Serumonies* Attacks * Spirit Ball: Yamcha's signature attack. He charges an energy sphere, then controls it's path with his indext and middle fingers. Used against one of the Misfit Minions. * Kamehameha: Taught to him by Master Roshi. Yamcha charges a blue energy sphere in his hands, then releases it against his opponents. Despite Piccolo saying he can use this ability, he hasn't been seen using it so far. Appearances *'Note 1:' In episodes 13 and 16, Yamcha only appears in the Stinger. *'Note 2:' In episodes 18, 24, 27 and Kai 1, Yamcha appears in the episode but has no lines. Quotes :Tien: Chiaotzu, My partner! :Yamcha: (After a brief pause) Gay. :Tien: Hey, at least I don’t spend all my free time living alone with a cat! :Yamcha: Hey, at least I get some puss-- Wow, that did not come out right. -- Episode 6: No One Ever Listens To The Magical Dragon ---- :(everyone had just heared Yamcha's "Cat Loves Food, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah" song) :Krillin: So, that song... :Yamcha: I was desperate and needed the money. And no, it wasn't worth it. :(awkward silence) :Goku: Cat loves food, yeah yeah yeah, yeah... -- Episode 35: The Island of Dr. Gero ---- :Goku: I think the only course of action left... is to reason with it. :Yamcha: Uh... Goku? :Goku: Big tree, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to beat you up! :Yamcha: Goku, trees can't tal-- :Slay: (off-screen) Why don't you come up here and try it? :Yamcha: You know what? F**k it, I don't care anymore. -- Christmas Tree of Might Trivia *Yamcha is the second character to call Bulma a "bitch", the first being Krillin. *Seeing as how Goku has saved Earth multiple times, Gohan, Krillin and Yajirobe helped prevent Vegeta from destroying it, Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu all sacrificed themselves in the battle against Nappa which ultimately bought time for Goku to arrive and defeat him, "Cat Loves Food" may be Yamcha's greatest contribution to Earth. *Yamcha not being integrated into Cell's being was likely due to his not fighting Goku during the time he was being watched by Dr. Gero. *Yamcha is one of the few characters to acknowledge how absurd the level of strength anyone of Saiyan descent has become, and how incredibly useless almost all other human martial artists are except as kamikaze fighters. Ironically, in Future Trunks's universe, he commits suicide due to finding out about Vegeta impregnating Bulma, being the only Z-Fighter to kill himself outside of a combat situation. References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Weaklings Category:Z Fighters Category:Losers Category:Former Villains